sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Diamond Authority (Canon)
The Great Diamond Authority is the matriarchal body of Gem leaders who rule in absolute power over Homeworld and the existing Gem colonies. Sigil The symbol of the Great Diamond Authority appears on many Gem structures, but has changed over time. On structures built prior to the Rebellion, the symbol consists of four diamond shapes: white (top), yellow (right), blue (left), and pink (bottom). On modern structures, the pink symbol has been removed, leaving only the yellow, blue and white shapes (now in the form of overlapping triangles), suggesting that the Authority has been reduced in membership from four to three during that time. Members Yellow Diamond One of the Diamond leaders. She is the superior of Jasper, and many other Gems "made" for her. She is the former superior of Peridot, a Crystal Gem. She commenced the Cluster project when Earth was deemed unfit for a colony, due to the Rebellion. Blue Diamond One of the Diamond leaders. She was the superior of Ruby and Sapphire, and many other Gems "made" for her. She was once the supervisor of the colonization of Earth. Unknown Diamond (White) One of the Diamond leaders. Details about her are unknown, except for the fact that her white symbol appears alongside those representing Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond on both ancient and modern Gem structures. Due to a naming pattern (color then Diamond) there is a possibility that this Diamond is called White Diamond. She appears to have spiky hair and her gemstone is placed on her forehead. Former Members Pink Diamond A former Diamond leader. Details about her are unknown other than the fact that her pink symbol that is present on ancient Gem structures, but absent on structures dating as early as the Pyramid Temple. She also has a mural in the moon base, but only her legs are present in the shot. Pearl's space suit, as seen in "Space Race" and "Back to the Barn", has a pink diamond symbol on its chest. This suggests that Pearl was previously involved with this Diamond prior to her "removal" from the Authority. Sardonyx also sports pink diamond symbols on her feet, this most likely comes from Pearl. Subordinates *Rose Quartz (formerly) *Jasper (formerly) Influence The Great Diamond Authority has great influence on Gems of lower caste and members of their courts. Each member of a Diamond's court wears a diamond emblem on their outfit; the color of the diamond emblem worn by followers depend on the Diamond. Members of a Diamond's court are known to show respect, such as Sapphire calling Blue Diamond "my Diamond". Some members are passionate and enthusiastic about working for a Diamond. For example, Peridot exclaims "I was made for Yellow Diamond!". Trivia * The current symbol might be a reference to The Triforce from The Legend of Zelda, as they both are three triangles that form a symbol. **The former symbol resembles the NFPA diamond, with slightly different colors (one of the diamonds is red instead of pink) and with the colors' positions switched. * The Great Diamond Authority was yet another theory created by Ronaldo Fryman that was proven true. ** He claimed his theory in the first season episode "Keep Beach City Weird", and Peridot confirmed the matriarchs' collective name in the episode "It Could've Been Great". * So far, it remains unknown the reason why the Diamond Authority was reduced to three members. Gallery It Could've Been Great 00099.png|Yellow Diamond mural (bottom) It Could've Been Great 00089.png|Yellow Diamond mural (middle) It Could've Been Great 00100.png|Yellow Diamond mural (top) It Could've Been Great 00097.png|Blue Diamond mural It Could've Been Great 00098.png|Blue Diamond mural It Could've Been Great 00113.png|White Diamond Mural It Could've Been Great 00077.png|The legs of the Blue Diamond mural and the Pink Diamond mural Tumblr inline o0khovAOy81rq6640 500.png|Handprint button with the old diamond authority symbol, as seen in "It Could Have Been Great." Tumblr inline nsfsfrV3r51s99vby 540.png|Old diamond authority symbol, from "Sworn to the Sword" Tumblr inline nnhj1yCy0j1qmdk1o 500.jpg|Monochrome colored diamond authority symbol in the pyramid at the Strawberry Battlefield, as seen in "Serious Steven" Category:Canon characters Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Villians Category:Diamonds Category:Enemies of the Crystal Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Homeworld